


Mangalela

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Mangalela

UBrienne wethule ummese wakhe kusuka kusicabha uyikhipha. Wabamba uhlangothi lomnyango walubopha ngonyawo lapho ephuma egumbini.

"Kuhamba kanjani Bri?" Ukuqhuma kwezwi okujulile.

"Bengingakulindele kuze kube sekusondele isikhathi sokudla," kusho uBrienne.

"Ngesikhathi ngazi ukuthi nguwena ohlelele umhlangano, ngagibela kanzima ukufika lapha," egqolozele indlela abathola ngayo umnyango, "benginethemba lokuthi uzobuyisa ukuthandwa ... ngenxa yezikhathi zakudala."

UJaime wayezwile ngokwanele futhi wasondela ohlangothini ukuze akwazi ukubona lo mlisa ekhuluma futhi ambone ukuthi wayengeyedwa. Le ndoda yayimude kunoBrienne, enamakhanda abanzi, enamakhanda futhi enezinwele zobuso obumnyama. Akamazanga.

"Ngizolahlwa. Une-canner cunt nawe. Ikhubazekile kulokho." Le ndoda iyeke ukukhuluma futhi yafiphala iso lakhe elimnyama kuJaime njengoba ukuqashelwa kwakukhombisa ukugqwayiza ngamehlo anolaka.

Le ndoda yehlela phambili ngokungathi iqhubukusha ukungena egumbini.

UBrienne waletha ibala umphimbo wakhe kwavela umugqa obomvu njengoba ephuka isikhumba.

Wagcina eyekile ukuthuthuka, "Uyamvikela? I-Kingslayer?"

UBrienne uzame ukubonisana naye, "uStenvar, buyela emuva. Akufanele alimale."

Indoda yaphenduka ubuso bayo yabheka kuye kungathi ayinandaba nebala elishwibeka esikhunjeni sayo, "Ngabe uyamkhulula?"

"Cha. Uhamba nathi ukuyolwa nabafi."

"Bullshit! Ngeke abeke impilo yakhe engcupheni. Zibuze ukuthi unjani," kukhula uStenvar.

UJaime ukhulume wathi, "akakushayi. Ngabona elinye lamaWhite Walkers. Uma singema sonke, sizofa." UJaime wazama wehluleka nokukhomba indlela yakhe. Wabona kungafanele ukuthi wayengalwazi lolo limi futhi engenawo umkhondo wemvelaphi yakhe. Okwakumkhathaza kakhulu ukuthi isihluku somuntu sinomlando neBrienne yakhe. Ufanekise nezandla ezinkulu zale ndoda esikhunjeni sayo esithambile, umzimba wakhe ucindezele kuye, umlomo wakhe ezindebeni zakhe. Intukuthelo yamshisa ngaye, futhi kwadingeka azibambe ngoba zonke izingxenye zakhe zazifuna ukumbulala lo muntu.

UStenvar wenqabile ukwamukela ukuthi uJaime ukhulumile, "Kwanele ngalokhu. Yimani eceleni uBri."

UJaime wamoyizela kabi ngenkathi efanekisa nokufa kwakhe.

"Uyazi ngeke." UBrienne wacindezela ebangeni futhi kwehla negazi lakhe phezu kommese. "Awuzwanga yini ukuthi ngibanjiwe ngamadoda aseBoland?"

"Ngizwe ukuthi uthathe la cunt kudadewabo onegazi. Kufanele ngabe wamletha kithi, kodwa ngathola ukuthi kungani ukwenzile. Amantombazane eStark."

"Yebo, kepha obekuzwakala ukuthi awuzange uzwe ukuthi lapho sibanjwa, basibopha. Abangitholanga ngalutho, ngakho-ke la madoda angixhela ukuthi angijabulise ngaphambi kokungibulala. "

Lokho kwathatha ukunaka kwakhe. Wasusa isandla sakhe emnyango wasondela kuye njengoba amehlo akhe ebabuka ebusweni bakhe. Ukukhathazeka kwagcwala amehlo akhe ejaha intukuthelo.

UBrienne wehlise iladi nezwi lakhe. "Ubeqambele amanga. Ubatshele ukuthi ubaba uzongihlenga ngamasafire waseTarth. Wazidonsela ukunaka wathi:" Uyindidane yini yena? "

UJaime wacindezela amazinyo akhe ndawonye ukuze azithulele azi ukuthi le ndaba udadewabo wayisakaza ngokusebenza kahle wayengenzi lutho ngokuhlangana kwakhe eqonde eBrienne. Wabona ebusweni bendoda ukuthi uyakukholwa akushoyo.

"Ngemuva kokuthi uJaime esekhululiwe, angiphonsa enkundleni enkundleni ngebhere elikhulu. Benginenkemba eboshwe ngamatshe nje kuphela. Inkemba eyenziwe ngogazi egcwele igazi." UBrienne akhulule umnyango, athathe umoya ojulile adonsele ukhokho wehembe lakhe phansi. "Kusondele ukungisusa ikhanda. Njengoba bekuvalwa ngaphakathi, uJaime wagxuma ngokungidonsela ngemuva kwakhe. Ungikhiphe ngidedela kude nabo. Ubeke impilo yakhe engcupheni ngenxa yami."

UStenvar wabuka phakathi kwabo futhi washintsha isisindo sakhe. Waqala ukukhuluma ngolimi uJaime ayengakaze aluzwe phambilini. Wayebonakala esola uJaime ngokuthile, kepha konke ukufutheka kuphume kumuntu.

UBrienne waphenduka wabuka uJaime. Wabona ebusweni bakhe obubi ukuthi isono esithile esedlule sasivele sambulelwe sona. Walwa ukuthi angabuzi ukuthi kwakhulunywa ngani futhi ebuka njengoba ephakamisa ikhanda futhi emi ngezinyawo njengoba ephendukela kuStenvar.

UJaime ulalele izama ukwenza amagama, kodwa wehluleka.

UBrienne weqa izingalo zakhe.


End file.
